Icy Revelations
by AnotherAspiringWriter
Summary: This shall be my take on how Bobby Drake discovered that he was destined to be Iceman of the X-Men. Oneshot.


It was any other (seemingly) normal day in the Drake house; Bobby was in his front yard playing some football with his younger brother, Ronny, only a few days after his fifteenth birthday. It was a plain, simple birthday, nothing exciting happening really. No, it was the days following that were the least bit peculiar. Bobby's body temperature had seemed to drop exponentially each and every day. Maybe even each passing hour it was dropping; at least, that' how it seemed to Bobby. Sometimes, he would have these odd fits of shivering, and he could've _sworn _that he saw some little bits of ice cubes falling out of him at one point or another.

This, though, was the day that Bobby's life had changed forever. Ronny tossed the ball back to Bobby a little too hard and a little too fast. Now, Bobby knew that his little brother was pretty good at throwing around a football, but not _this _good. The ball went farther than either of the boys had expected, going into the next yard and almost passing into the yard beyond that one. Both boys knew that if the football went over the Turner's wooden fence, they would _never _see that ball again. The Turner's have a history of keeping anything that found it's way into their yard. One time, when Bobby was eight years old, he was skating down the road on his brand new skateboard. He was just cruising down the road when, out of nowhere, a rock popped up and went underneath his wheel. With Bobby's luck, he fell off the skateboard right in front of the Turner's house. Poor little Bobby's brand new skateboard flew right out from under him and into the Turner's yard. The skateboard had never been seen since.

Just as the football was about to fly right over the fence, what felt like a surge of ice came from underneath Bobby's feet. In that flash of a moment, Bobby felt really free. Just in time, his hands made contact with the leather of the football, and Bobby came crashing down to the ground with a loud thud and what sounded like shattering glass. Looking around him, Bobby saw a puddle of water that definitely was not there before and same shards of ice sticking out of his legs. As scared as he was, Bobby was glad to see that there was no blood gushing out of him anywhere. However, when he was trying to pull the ice out of his legs, they just wouldn't come out. Whenever e tried pulling really hard, it just hurt. Instead, they receded into his legs.

"Hey, man, are you ok? What was that?" Ronny asked, looking half worried, half scared.

"I… I don't know…" Bobby said, still gawking at his now normal legs. And the puddles around him. "We can't tell anyone about this, bro."

"Why not?" Ronny exclaimed "This is awesome! Did you just see what happened? You're like… you're like some sort of ice man or something. Just think of the stuff we could pull with this!"

"No, Ronny, we don't know anything about this. This was just some sort of freak accident. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Whatever you say, man." Ronny finally gave in. But, under his breath, he grumbled something that was inaudible to Bobby. "You'll see it my way, Bobby. You'll see it my way."

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days, Bobby tried to lay low, no matter how many times he had accidently "iced up" as Ronny started to call it. But, to no avail, he was having a hard time avoiding his brother's questions and ideas of what they should do with Bobby's new found talent. One day, Ronny pushed it a little bit too far.<p>

The two boys were sitting in their living room, watching some Saturday cartoons while their parents were doing some grocery shopping. Ronny started pestering Bobby about his icy revelation. As much as Bobby tried ignoring his younger brother, Ronny just came on even stronger. It got to the point where Bobby got him and started shouting at Ronny.

"Would you just leave it alone!" He yelled. "Whatever this is that' happening to me does _not _concern you! Just leave me alone!"

The more Bobby ranted, the more fierce his hand gestures got. He was waving his hands all over the place. Without even realizing it, he was icing up and throwing shards all over the place, just nearly missing Ronny by a few centimeters. Bobby finally started to realize what he was doing when it was too late. Mr. and Mrs. Drake came through the door just in time to see their beloved son on some sort of rampage with ice all over the place. What happened next shocked not only Ronny and Mr. and Mrs. Drake but also Bobby. All of a sudden, Bobby's whole entire body turned to ice.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Drake shrieked.

Still shocked, Bobby looked down at himself. His whole bade, even his clothes, were now completely made up of ice.

"What in the world _are you?" _Mr. Drake shouted "What have you done to my son!"

"Dad…" Bobby said, slightly saddened.

With that, Bobby ran out the door and into the streets. He ran and ran until he came across a large crowd of people. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the freak in the ice suit. Or, at least that's what they thought. None of them knew that Bobby would eventually find out that he had what some people call "super powers". Others, though, just call it the x-gene.

* * *

><p>Bobby had been living in a park by himself for about two weeks now. To be quite honest, he was miserable. From what he could tell, no one was even looking for him. He had occasionally seen some of his friends around town, they would ask him where's he been, he would say that he switched schools, when they asked him what school, he would coincidentally get an emergency phone call. Other than that, Bobby has had absolutely no contact with the people from his old life. Now, he's living in the tunnel slide at the rusty, old, abandoned park on the opposite side of town. No one even knew he was there. No one no kid nor young couple looking for a place to "hangout" ever came around this place again. Apparently it was too dangerous. But did that stop Bobby? Of course not.<p>

* * *

><p>In Bayville, New York was a mansion. A mansion filled with people like Bobby Drake. Now, maybe not with his exact ability, but they are pretty similar. Some of them can walk through walls, others can read people's minds, and some can even shoot laser beams from their eyes. Later on, maybe a few months, maybe a few years, humans will call this place a school for freak, but for now, it's the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.<p>

"Jean," Professor Xavier started as he wheeled himself into the rec room. "I need you to go to Boston to find a Bobby Drake."

"Is he a new mutant?" Kitty butted in while playing pool with Kurt.

Professor Xavier nodded and looked back at Jean, who was patiently waiting for further instructions. "Now Jean, this one will be a little bit more complicated. He's a runaway, all I can tell is that he is in western Boston."

"I'm on it Professor."

"Can we come?" Kitty and Kurt said in unison.

* * *

><p>It was a partly cloudy day when Bobby started to hear the girl's voice in his head. He was sitting outside, underneath a tree, watching the clouds pass by as he thought about the past couple of days. Was it days? No. No it wasn't. It was probably weeks by now. Bobby wasn't sure what to think of all of this. He couldn't tell anyone else about this, especially not any of his old friends. Oh god, what would they think about this? He would be dubbed a freak by not only his family, but his very own friends. For all Bobby knew, he could now be taken in for some sort of government testing or, even worse, he could be cut off from all humanity.<p>

_That' not true Bobby. _A voice that was definitely not his own popped into his head. This one was definitely feminine.

"Hello?" Bobby said to the wind, looking all around him to see if there someone

_There's a place where you can go, Bobby. Look behind you._

Looking behind himself, Bobby saw no one. He dismissed the voices as him going crazy or something, as he did with everything that's been happening to him lately. He got up from his seat on the ground and started walking towards the slide. Something stopped Bobby, though. A weird feeling that was way deep down inside of him, but not the same icy twinge that he's been feeling. No, this was more… spiritual? Is that the word that Bobby might have been looking for? It was like the feeling had held a deeper meaning to him than any other feeling that he's ever felt in his life. This was definitely something different.

_Bobby, there's a place for you. Look at me. _The voice rang again.

In front of him, right there in front of his face, was a tall redhead wearing a black and green uniform. He didn't know how he could have possibly missed it. Above all of that, out of nowhere, there was a poof of smoke and there was some weird blue thing and a girl in a purple and black uniform, almost similar to the redhead's. The blue thing smiled and waved at Bobby, freaking him out even more. Bobby tried running away, but something stopped; almost like some sort of invisible force had taken a hold of him and held him in one place. Almost like what he was experiencing just a few moments ago, but just a little bit (a lot a bit) stronger.

"I'm Kurt, this is Kitty." The blue thing, Kurt, said in an extremely thick German accent. "We want to take you to Bayville, New York."

"That was a bit forward, Kurt." The girl in the purple in black uniform said.

"Well that's the point. We don't want to lose this one." Kurt replied.

"Guy, cut it out." The girl with the red hair stepped up, hands raised. Bobby doesn't know it now, but he will later find out that the red haired girl was the one that was keeping him in place all that time.

"I'm Jean. The place we want to take you to is called the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters." The red head said to Bobby. After some conversational glances, Jean released Bobby from her mental hold and he stayed in place, without the help of a mental hold. "This place is a school for people like you and me- mutants. The teachers there will help you learn to control your power."

"So will you come? Just to check it out?" Kitty asked.

Bobby looked at the three people surrounding him. They all looked at him as if he should agree and just leave Boston. His friends. His family. But what did they care? If they found out about Bobby, they would be afraid of him and not want to hang out with him anymore. Especially not if he can't control what's going on with him. So it was decided…

"Is there going to be a pool?"

**AN And that's it my little Fishies. How do you like it? I hope you like it, because it took me all day to come up with this. The struggles of being extremely ADHD while trying to write…**

**Anyway, tell me what you all thought :]**


End file.
